AmyxKidd OC
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: Amy goes with her partner to a party at Kidd's. Lemon. Original character from my fan-fiction story "A Sound Soul-Reaper Resonance". *I do not own Death The Kidd, or any other Soul Eater characters in this story.*


**_AMY X KIDD_**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." I smiled softly as my partner Reave sneezed. He pulled his scarf and jacket closer to himself as he closed his blue eyes.

"Thanks. I've always hated the cold." He mumbled as he kicked a pile of snow in front of him. It was true. He always preferred the warmth where as I wasn't really against it.

"It's alright, we're almost there." Reave smiled his big jagged toothed smile as his eyes lit up. Liz had invited over Reave to Kidd's house to have a little party and insisted that he brought me along. Black Star and Tsubaki were busy on a mission but they invited Maka and Soul. A strong wind picked up as Reave sneezed again; his nose and cheeks were red. After a while more of walking we came to a large building that I assumed was Kidd's house. He was the son of Shinigami-sama, so I shouldn't have been surprised that he was rich. Reave knocked on the door as Patty opened it smiling big.

"Everyone's here!" She yelled happily as she invited us in, taking our jackets and hanging them up. Soul poked his head around the corner as him and his twin Reave bumped their forearms together in greeting.

"Great! Now the party can start!" Soul exclaimed as Maka got a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong Maka, not in the mood to drink?" I asked as Reave followed Soul into the giant living room. There were two couches, placed symmetrically and a coffee table in the middle of them. There were two puffy pillows placed at the ends of the table and two decks of cards on top of the table.

"Oh, it's nothing really. They just decided that we're apparently playing strip poker too." I felt my face heat up as Liz sat on one of the couches next to Patty and Reave, Maka and Soul sitting down on the other couch. I slowly walked over to one of the puffy cushions and sat down looking around awkwardly. I inspected everyone's clothes in preparation. Soul was wearing a t-shirt, socks, pants and his headband. Reave was wearing his black and white shirts as well as jeans and socks. Patty was wearing a tank top, bra, and shorts with no socks and Liz was wearing the same. I glanced over at Maka. She was wearing a sweater with a t-shirt under it, jeans, socks and I assumed a bra. I was wearing my jeans, a long tank top, bra and a sweater. I had assumed that everyone was wearing underwear but I couldn't be sure.

"Strip poker…?" I questioned as Liz disappeared into the kitchen to fix everyone a drink, returning with Kidd who was wearing a button up shirt and jeans with socks. He placed drinks in front of everyone and I saw his eye twitch at the fact that there were three people on one couch and two on the other, but he didn't say anything because there was an odd number of people. I sipped my drink quietly as the cards were dealt. What had I gotten myself into?

An hour had passed by as we all placed our cards down, turning our eyes to Maka whose face went bright red.

"Do my hair ties count?" She asked as she sat on the couch in her bra and underwear, Liz laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but it only counts as one thing!" Maka sighed as she pulled her pigtails out, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. The game had progressed to the point where Soul was in just his boxers and headband, Liz and Maka were in their bra and panties and Reave was missing only his shirts and socks. I had removed my sweater and my socks, but I was doing pretty well. Patty hadn't lost a single game and was still fully clothed as I glanced over to Kidd. He had removed his socks, but he only lost one game. If that wasn't enough, the drinks were still coming. I was pretty sure that Soul and Reave were both done, their cheeks were flushed and their eyes were glazed over as they worked their drinks slowly as if they both knew they were done. Patty was utterly finished as she hiccupped and giggled in the corner beside Liz who, like Maka, was only about half cut. I wasn't feeling anything and I tried to avoid finishing off my second glass.

"New hand!" Patty laughed as she dealt the cards. When the game came to a finish we all threw down our hands as I looked in dread to see that I was the loser this time.

"You lose Amy!" Reave laughed in the corner as he pointed. "Off with something!" I felt my face turn red as I thought of what to take off. Deciding on my shirt, I grabbed the bottom sides and slowly lifted it over my head. I heard Patty clapping and Soul and Reave whistled.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I threw my shirt to the side. I looked up to see Kidd across the table, his glazed eyes gracefully tracing over my body as they slowly made their way up to meet my eyes. My face turned redder as I looked away quickly.

"I need another drink!" Reave instructed as he put his glass down on the table. Liz and Patty also had an empty glass so I stood up and gathered them.

"I'll get you some. Play a round without me while I do that."

"Yay!" Patty yelled as she passed the cards to Liz to deal. I walked into the kitchen and placed the glasses on the counter and let out a huge sigh. The look on Kidd's face when his eyes were tracing me flashed into my mind as I poured Reave's drink.

"Need a hand?" A voice behind me asked softly as I looked over my shoulder to see Kidd. He was good at this game seeing as he still had his shirt and pants on.

"Sure, I forgot to ask what Patty and Liz like to drink."

"Patty will drink anything." Kidd laughed as he poured something into her cup. "Liz is much pickier." He continued as he poured a specific drink for her. He poured some pop into the mixture as he looked over at me. "You feel alright?"

"I'm not even feeling a buzz, if that's what you mean." I laughed as I smiled at him. It wasn't that I wasn't having fun or anything; I just wasn't a big drinker. He put the pop down and turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Good. Me neither."

"But you've had so much!" I exclaimed in shock as I remembered how many glasses he had. I looked at his face, but he wasn't flushed and his eyes weren't glazed. He wasn't stumbling or stuttering like Reave, Soul or Patty either.

"I'm a shinigami, our bodies are different. It takes a lot for me." He shrugged as his eyes wandered down my body. I felt my breath catch in my throat as my heart started racing.

"Why is it good that I'm not feeling anything…?" I forced my voice out stuttering on some words. He smiled again as he took a step towards me. My heart stopped. He put his hands on both sides of my face as he moved in closer closing his eyes, his lips so close to mine that I could feel his breath. He stopped there and waited as if he wanted me to continue if I wanted to. I tilted my head up slightly to close the distance as our lips met. A surge of energy went through me when our lips touched. He tasted somewhat like the drinks he'd be making for himself all night but he still tasted fantastic as his soft lips moved against mine slowly. My heart was racing as I wrapped my hands around his neck and opened my mouth slightly, licking his bottom lip. A moan bubbled up his throat as he took the invitation to deepen the kiss, sending my mind swirling into nothing but him. My god he was an amazing kisser. Kidd let out another small moan so I smiled against his mouth, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and biting it softly. His hands moved symmetrically from my shoulders down my sides as he pulled me against his body in a sudden movement. The heat radiating from his body was nice against my skin as I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Kidd…" I whispered into his mouth as we broke the kiss, his golden eyes opening lazily, they were glossed over as he stared at me. Another wave of energy speared through me he stared at me with the sexiest look I'd ever seen in my life.

"Yes?" He whispered hoarsely as I shivered. His eyes drifted over me to inspect me again, but it wasn't the same look in his eyes. "Ah, you're probably cold." He whispered as he scooped me into his arms before I even realized he moved.

"No, wait, I'm not cold." I told him as he carried me in the opposite direction of the living room. He took me up the stairs and opened a door to a room that absolutely had to be his. The rest of the house was symmetrical but this was insane, like a mirror had been placed in the middle and only half the room was real. All of it was real though, obviously. He put me down gently on the bed as my heart started racing. He walked over to one of the dressers as he pulled out one of the jackets he usually wore and walked over to me, placing it around my shoulders. My heart dropped a little at the thought that this was over as courage bubbled up in me. I wasn't ready for it to be over, not yet.

"Better?" He asked and smiled as I stood up in front of him putting my hands on the first button of his shirt. His smile faded as I popped the first button undone, then the second, and the third.

"No. Maybe this one will be warmer?" I whispered as I got the last button undone revealing his chest to me. I slid the jacket he gave me off my shoulders as he let me remove his shirt, his breathing increasing. I smiled innocently as I threw his shirt away too.

"Amy…" Kidd said softly as I put my hands on his abs and leaned in to him, stopping with my lips just away from him. His breathing got faster as he pressed his lips to mine in the blink of an eye as he kissed me roughly with a sense of urgency. This time it was me that let out a moan as I ran my hands on his chest. He rolled his body slightly at the sound as my heart started racing. In an instant his hands shot to the button on my pants as he undid them, picking me up with one arm and pulling them off with his other hand, still kissing me. He was strong, I thought as I let my hands drift down to the button on his pants. He broke the kiss and held my shoulders as he shuddered.

"What?" I asked softly as he opened his eyes slowly, his chest rising and falling with his increased breathing.

"I don't know if I can get myself to stop again." He whispered through sharp intakes of breath as he closed his golden eyes. I let my fingers undo the button on his jeans and unzip the zipper as he opened his eyes again, staring at me concerned. I smiled innocently again.

"Oops." I said sarcastically as I bit my lower lip gently and looked up at him. He shuddered as a growl bubbled up his throat. The next thing I knew he was holding himself over me on the bed, pinning my arm above me head as he kissed me. I bit his lip as he rolled his hips against the air in between us.

"Shit…" He moaned as he gripped my wrists and pulled away slightly.

"Kidd…" I whispered as I lift my head up to press my lips to his neck. He shivered again as he let out another small moan. "I want you." I whispered into his ear as his hips rolled again. I took advantage of his moment of weakness and slipped my hands from his grip, flipping him over so that I was holding myself over him. I stared into his golden eyes as I smiled. He was trying to stay in control but he wouldn't be able to much longer. I leaned down to his ear and smiled. "Be good and keep your hands behind your head, alright?" I instructed as I planted kisses on his neck down to his collar bone moving down towards his belly button and stopping at the hem of his jeans. I looked up to meet his wide eyes as I slipped my hand under the hem to pull him out. His lips parted as he watched what I was doing, his breathing increasing. He hadn't moved his hands. He was a lot bigger then I was expecting and hard as a rock but I took him into my mouth anyways. His head fell back as he let a loud moan. Placing my hand around the base I pumped him in and out of my mouth in a slow moving rhythm as he shuddered on the bed, breath shooting out of him in bursts.

"Fuuuck…" He moaned as I started to pick up the speed, working him in my mouth as his back arched, shoving himself deeper down my throat. He brought his head up as if to see if he had hurt me but I continued to work him until he started to squirm under me. "Shit! Shit! Oh, fuck, YES!" Kidd moaned uncontrollably as he hardened even more in my mouth, a warm liquid shooting into the back of my throat as he thrashed under me. I swallowed it all and pulled him out of my mouth, licking him clean as he groaned. I looked up to meet his golden eyes to see the same sexy stare he had given me downstairs as he growled deep again. He moved faster then I'd ever seen him move before as he flipped me over, pulling his jeans off as his hand snaked behind my back finding the latch of my bra. I didn't except him to, but he got it on the first try, gently sliding it off my shoulders as he threw it to the side as he stared down at my bare chest. Kidd's hips rolled against me as he moaned. I moved my legs around so that I could wrap them around his waist as he shuddered, placing a hand on each boob and playing with me as my back arched, breath shooting out of me as pleasure speared through me. Kidd laughed low as he continued until I was squirming under him. Every time I would go to roll my hips against him he would lift his body up to tease me.

"Come on…" I growled as I locked my fingers in his hair with the three white stripes on the side and pulled his lips to mine. He didn't refuse as he roughly kissed me back, his tongue exploring my mouth as he moaned loudly. His hands left my boobs as they trailed symmetrically again down my sides to my underwear as he locked his pinkies on the corners and gently pulled them down. I raised my hips up off the bed to make it easier for him as he smiled against my lips.

"Kidd…" I moaned into his mouth as he removed his boxers and lowered his body onto mine. He didn't enter me, but his warm chest against mine sent shivers down my spine as I let out another moan.

"Yes?" He drawled as his hands moved back up to my boobs, returning to what they were doing. He was breathing heavily as he kissed me and I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth again to bite it as he rolled himself against me, both of us letting out a moan as I arched my back.

"I want you, now." I pleaded as he laughed and adjusted his lower body so that his head was at my entrance. My breathing got faster as his hands moved to the bed to support his upper body as his golden eyes peered into mine. I smiled at him and raised my hips so I surrounded his head. Kidd's eyes rolled back as he let his head fall, his breath shooting out of him in a groan as he ground his teeth together. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him in more as he went slowly so he didn't hurt me. He was huge, but the pain was worth it while he panted as he slowly entered me. When he was all the way in he brought his glossy eyes to meet mine as he bit his lower lip.

"Just let me know when you're read—shiiit…" Kidd groaned as I moved my hips against him, sliding over his shaft, interrupting his sentence. He slowly moved in and out of me as the pain turned to pleasure and my nails bit into his back. Kidd started to breathe faster as he picked up the speed, beads of sweat forming on our bodies as we worked together, moans peeling out of him as he slid in and out of me. Pleasure speared through me in bursts as I felt him move inside me, bringing me closer to the edge as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Shit, faster! Yes, yes, KIDD!" I screamed as pleasure exploded through me, every part of me shivering as my mind blacked out, nothing but the thought of Kidd inside of me registering as Kidd's body tensed as well.

"YES!" Kidd screamed, moans exploding out of him. I could feel warm liquid flood into me as he moved until his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of me, both of us trying to catch our breath. I lazily moved my hand down to his as he intertwined our fingers and laughed softly. Carefully pulling out of me he rolled over onto his back, his golden yellow eyes were glowing with happiness as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I laughed and snuggled myself into the crook of his arm as he hugged me, pulling a blanket with the skull on it around us as I breathed in his scent that smelt like dark spices. "I love you." Kidd whispered softly into my hair as my heart skipped a beat and I hugged him tighter.

"I love you too."


End file.
